Conventionally, devices for weighing an object while moving the object together with a weighing member (see, for example, patent document 1) are known. A weighing device described in patent document 1 circulates a weighing member along a predetermined path and detects the weight of an object in the weighing member from the time in which the object is placed into the weighing member until the time in which the object is discharged therefrom.
In the weighing device described in patent document 1, the weighing member includes a solar cell which is charged in the weighing member upon the receipt of light from a lamp light source.
Patent document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 4-130230